Out Of Bounds
Out Of Bounds is the second episode of the first season of ''Meta Runner''. It released on YouTube on August 1, 2019. Synopsis Tari has warped into the video game; Ultra Jump Mania! With the guidance of Theo, what trials will Tari face in a game where terror looms around every corner? Plot Picking off from the previous episode, Tari finds herself face-to-face with the protagonist of Ultra Jump Mania. Tari eventually manages to convince the boy she's human and not a boss enemy. The boy then introduces himself as Theo and explains she's on Simple Flip Island. While Tari is still confused, Theo wanders off to do some platforming. Tari chases after Theo, making her way through the level a little more clumsily, and learns that Theo is aware of his nature as a game character. Stopped by a high wall, Tari suddenly discovers she has the ability to perform in-game maneuvers. After learning Theo is on his way to the next level of the game, Tari attempts to distract him by claiming monsters were after the goalpost, only for Theo to drag her along with him. Back in the physical world, Belle has evacuated the nearby TAS Corp. store to give Lucks and his science team a chance to examine Tari. She soon becomes enraged by an old TAS Corp. ad featuring her and another Meta Runner and demands Afrobot turn in off. In Ultra Jump Mania, Tari and Theo continue to make their way across the island while Tari learns how to use her abilities to see pathways, such as to bypass a DLC paygate. Confronted by palmtree monsters, Theo gives Tari a pineapple hammer to fight the horde. At the speedrunners arena, Lucks continues the research. Belle is unimpressed, but Lucks points out this could very well be the future of gaming, much like the Meta Runner technology that he invented, and that others could get to it as well. Her ego stoked, Belle is onboard while the TAS Corp. scientists hook up a device to a Glitchyboy console. In the game, Tari and Theo engage the monster horde. Tari's skill increases dramatically after Theo is put in danger and the two successfully fight it off. As they celebrate, the game suddenly glitches as Lucks' player character arrives. Lucks attempts to sweet-talk Tari for a bit when his scientists begin experimenting on her arm, crippling Tari with pain. Suddenly, in a burst of energy, Tari exits the game and finds herself back in the real world...with Theo. Characters * Tari * Belle Fontiere * Theo * Lucks * Dr. Sherdian * Lucinia Trivia * The clips used in Tari's First Game Warp all come from this episode. References * A Red Star Ring from the Sonic the Hedgehog series is shown at 7:17. *The name of Theo's island is a reference to SimpleFlips, a popular speedrunner and friend of the Lurdwichagul Brothers. Errors Running Gags Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:A to Z